1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a system and method thereof, and particularly to a system capable of booting through a Universal Serial Bus device and method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, when a user wants to power on a host, the user needs to press a power button of the host. Then, a basic input/output system of the host can turn on devices within the host and peripheral devices coupled to the host in turn according to a signal generated by the power button and boot sequence setting values stored in the basic input/output system, where the host usually starts booting a hard disc of the host first.
However, when the user wants to use the host and the host is powered off, the user may waste much time locating the power button of the host. Then, the user presses the power button of the host, and the host can first start booting the hard disc of the host according to the boot sequence setting values. In addition, as cloud technology advances, the host may not have the hard disc, so the host booting the hard disc first may not be compatible with a future trend toward the cloud technology.
To sum up, the host booting the hard disc first is not only inconvenient for the user, but may also fail to be compatible with the future trend toward the cloud technology.